


Return of the Jotun

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Spoon Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: Slice of life at HQ.





	Return of the Jotun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post, removed from the One Shots as this one is part of FDSI

**Return of The Jotun**

 

 

Steve sits quietly on one of the large squishy sofas in the lounge. Nat has sprawled out to his left, her feet resting in Steve's lap. Bruce and Tony each have a reclining chair, and Wanda and Clint both laying on the floor, feet kicked up behind them as they lay on their tummies in the general direction of the oversized television. That leaves the other sofa for Thor and Sam who are doing their best to look like a pair of couch potatoes.

Steve absently dips his spoon into the bowl of ice-cream in front of him. Back when he was a kid, this would have been a real treat, but now he can just kick back, relax and enjoy, all while watching films in vibrant technicolor. To be honest, he is still a bigger fan of black and white, but there's just something about  _Return of the Jedi_  that has him transfixed.

There is a noise of discomfort and Steve looks over to Nat who now narrows her eyes in his direction. His eyebrows crinkle, mouth forming a silent  _'What?'_  at her, and her eyes look down to his lap. Sure enough there is a small glob of his precious ice-cream slowly melting on Nat's foot. His face is a picture of contrition and he swipes the offending lump off with his spoon and pops it in his mouth, along with said spoon.

"S'wy." And the spoon is returned to the bowl.

"If you weren't like a brother to me Rogers, I would break every finger in your left hand for that. So help me."  Nat sounds like she means it.

"Would you two kids shut the hell up, some of us are trying to watch a cinematic masterpiece!" Tony snarks from his chair gesturing wildly at oversized television dominating the far wall.

"Oh really? And what pray tell  _are_  you people watching?" Loki states from the darkened doorway. The only light coming from the room is the television throwing Loki into mostly shadow. Steve feels a warm glow inside at Loki finally returning from whatever self-assigned quest he has been on for the last few days.

"Use the force, Lokes!" Bruce quips and Loki does not look impressed.

Tony sighs rolling his eyes and waves his hand in Bruce's direction.

"This is not the right film you are seeking..  _Dumb-ass_ "

Bruce smirks but says no more, and Loki just looks plain baffled at the pair of them. Steve can't blame him. With a small shoulder shrug on Loki's part, he ambles gracefully over to Steve's sofa, a shimmer of magic and the man's Asgardian leathers melt away, only to be replaced by a casual outfit that _in Steve's opinion_ , suits Loki perfectly. He gives both Steve and Nat a look, following it up with a small huff, until Nat bunches up a little and Steve scoots over with a small smile upon his lips, glad to make room to his right for Loki to snuggle in.

His feet quickly tangle with Nat's on Steve's lap and he makes no comment when Steve sneaks his arm up along the back of the sofa to rest in the tangle of curls at Loki's nape and massages the base of Loki's neck gently. The small pleased noise Loki makes hits Steve right in the chest giving him the warmest tingle, and the subsequent closer snuggling it results in makes it ten times better.

His hand leaves after a few moments of teasing those curls to take in another mouthful of ice-cream. By doing so, Loki's attention is also drawn to it, and before the spoon is halfway to Steve's mouth, Loki has intercepted and proceeds to shamelessly bogart Steve's ice-cream.

"Mmm.. Delicious." Steve should by all rights be offended, but the  _noises_  Loki makes as the spoon slides between those pouty lips goes straight to Steve's groin. No-one should be able to make noises like that about chilled dairy products, no matter how tasty they are.

_The ice-cream or the man? ..Shut up!_

"What the hell kind of flavour are you eating there Cap to get Loki-motion all worked up?" Clint calls up from the floor.

"Umm, vanilla?" Steve states quietly. "Nothing special."

"Nothing special, Steven? Vanilla is my absolute  _favourite_. Nothing finer." Loki all but purrs, and he's giving Steve that warm look that makes Steve feel all gooey inside.

"Ha.. Nothing more vanilla than Capsicle." Tony mumbles.

Steve flushes and shoots what he hopes is a dirty enough look in Tony's direction, the poor lighting means it is probably ignored or unseen. Loki dips the spoon again into the near melted treat, a small child-like smile gracing his lips before slipping the spoon back into his mouth, closing his eyes and making truly blissful face. "Mmm, the only thing that would make it better would be to add a slice of warm apple pie."

Steve whimpers.

And  _really_  envies that darn spoon.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
